Down the Hall, Second Door on the Left
by Xennariel
Summary: On a hot day in Central, Roy retreats to the archive rooms to try to cool off, and Riza goes looking for him in an attempt to make him go back to work.


People have been sending me prompts to write for Royai over on Tumblr and I liked some of them enough that I decided to post them here. Here's the first one. Enjoy!

 **Prompt 61 - Down the hall, second door on the left.**

It was an extremely hot day in Central as Lieutenant Hawkeye walked down the corridors of Headquarters in search of Colonel Mustang. The last she had heard, he was looking for something in the archives, so that's where she was headed, walking briskly with a clipboard of files needing to be signed by the colonel. She wiped her brow from sweat, before it dripped into her eyes, and rounded the corner to the archive rooms. As Riza neared, Private Sheska noticed her and snapped to an awkward salute.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye!" she exclaimed nervously. "What brings you down here?"

Hawkeye nodded at Sheska and held up her clipboard.

"Colonel Mustang needs to sign these."

"Oh! Well, um. He's, uh, he's researching some things and is quite busy. He told me not to let anyone disturb him so um…"

Riza just stared at Sheska as she trailed off.

"You don't need to stand up for him," Hawkeye said flatly. "I know the real reason he came down here. Just give me the key to the room he's in, please."

"B…but he said…"

"You won't be in trouble," Riza interrupted Sheska's stammering to try to calm the younger woman down. "I assure you. I will deal with him."

"If you say so…"

Sheska handed the key to Riza.

"He's in the third room. Down the hall, second door on the left."

Riza took the key and nodded, walking passed the bespectacled private.

She unlocked the door to the third archive room and found that it was dark, just as she expected. The lights were all off but one dim bulb in the corner and there were three fans going at high speed, all aimed at the center of the room where Colonel Roy Mustang lay sleeping, using his uniform jacket as a pillow.

A book lay open on his chest, so he actually had been looking something up, but Riza knew the real reason he was down here was because the archive rooms were small and dark and cooler than the rest of the building and he wanted to escape the heat so made some lame excuse about needing to look something up and left before anyone could question him. Sure enough, as soon as Riza stepped fully into the room and closed the door, she immediately felt much cooler than she had all day.

Hawkeye was about to wake him, possibly by throwing the clipboard at his adorable sleeping face, but the sound of the door closing woke him for her. He stirred and grumbled, running a hand down his face in an attempt to wipe the sleep away.

"What time is it?" he mumbled, assuming it was Sheska that had bothered him.

"A little after fourteen hundred, sir."

Mustang jumped at the sound of Riza's voice and sat up straight, staring at her in the dim light.

"Lieutenant! I didn't think…"

"That it was me?"

"Yeah…"

"Hm."

"So uh, what did you need?"

"Sign these," she said, a slight hint of amusement in her tone as she handed the clipboard to Roy.

Mustang sighed theatrically and took the clipboard from Hawkeye, throwing it on the ground next to him instead of signing anything. Riza crossed her arms and shot him a look.

"Sir," Riza huffed, bending to reach for the discarded clipboard, but before she could pick it up, Roy grabbed her wrist gently and grinned boyishly at her.

"It's nice and cool in here, lieutenant. Why don't you rest with me for a while?"

Riza's glare hardened as she frowned at him.

"We're at work sir," she said, tone filled with exasperation. "I don't think that would be appropriate."

"It's never appropriate, even when we're not at work," Roy replied, tugging on her wrist. "Relax. No one will see us. You have the key. Just stay with me for a bit."

Riza sighed, giving Roy her sternest glare, but her resolve fell apart when he pouted at her. She rarely could say no when he pouted.

"Fine," she relented, allowing him to pull her to the ground beside him lightly. It was too hot to argue and it really was much cooler in here. She felt a lot better even after having only been in the room for a couple of minutes. "But only for a few minutes. You need to get back to the office to finish your paperwork. I don't want to be here helping you all night again."

Roy chuckled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, bringing her closer so he could nuzzle her neck.

"You're such a slave driver," he joked affectionately, receiving a playful shove from Hawkeye.

"Only because you're lazy and slack off so much, sir," she retorted, settling into his side, resting her head on his shoulder.

Roy chuckled again and pressed his lips to the top of her head gently.

"If you were anyone else, I'd have you court-martialed for insubordination for that remark."

"Watch what you say, sir," Riza said, the humor evident in her voice. "People might think you were showing signs of favoritism."

Roy smirked.

"Well, we certainly wouldn't want people to think that."


End file.
